The last Gaurdian
by arus8973
Summary: Im not good with summuries. A Young man is found in Elwynn Forest with no memories. World of warcraft. first fic. rated R for later chapters. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Prologue: Lost memories

I do not own world of warcraft or any of its characters unfortunately. This is my first warcraft fic. The more reviews I get the more I will write and I am also open to any ideas any1 has to offer since I sometimes run out of ideas and need help to keep writing

Summary: A young man awakens in Elwynn forest with no memory and is found by a female priest and taken to Stormwind

Now time to get on with the story. Enjoy :

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Prologue: Lost memories

Rohan: Where am I?

Rohan awoke in complete darkness. There was no light. No sound, just the darkness surrounding him, consuming him. Suddenly he heard a voice call out to him. It sounded like the voice of a young woman.

Strange voice: Wake up…You must wake up.

Rohan: What? Who are you?

Strange voice: You must wake up. You must stop them before it's too late

Rohan: What are you talking about? What's going on?

Suddenly there was a flash of light. Rohan thought he saw the sun. As his vision began to return he noticed he was in a heavily wooded area, and there was a young woman in robes standing over him with a look of worry on her face.

Rohan: Huh? Ow… my head.

Woman: oh good you're awake, I was getting worried.

Rohan: Who are you? And where am I?

Fiona: I'm Fiona of Stormwind and you are in Elwynn forest, just outside of Goldshire. Exactly why are you just laying around out here anyway?

Rohan: I don't know I j-ust…I j-ust.

Rohan began to feel dizzy and he passed out

Fiona: oh no… we better get you to an inn so you can rest.

So Fiona lifted Rohan on to her horse and they road off in the direction of Stormwind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So what do you think? This is my first warcraft fic. Please review. The more reviews I get the more I write. 4 reviews and I add a new chapter in 2 days. 2 reviews and I add a new chapter in 4 days. No reviews then I never add new chapters.


	2. Chapter 1:Welcome to Stormwind

Ok chapter 2 is finally up. In this chapter you will learn more about the woman Fiona who rescued Rohan. And thx for all the reviews I got. Now lets get on with the story

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 1: Welcome to Stormwind

Fiona: Good…he's waking up.

Rohan: Where am I…Oh its you again.

Fiona: I'm glad to see you're awake. You had me worried.

Rohan took a look around. It looked like he was in a church of some sort. The walls were made of white stone and there were people dressed in robes all around him. Fiona was talking to an older looking man in white and gold robes. He looked as if he was the head priest of the church. As Rohan began to get up, he felt a terrible pain in his head.

Rohan: ow…. my head is killing me.

Fiona: You shouldn't try to get up yet you're injured.

Man in robes: Yes you should try to rest some more before trying to walk

Rohan: Who are you?

Man in robes: I should ask you the same question. My daughter found you unconscious in the middle of the forest.

Rohan: I am Rohan Flameheart

Mesa: And I am Mesa, high priest of the Stormwind cathedral. Pleased to make your acquaintance.

Rohan: Thank you for saving me.

Mesa: Don't thank me. Fiona is the one who found you.

Rohan looked over in Fiona's direction. She was a pretty young woman with long brown hair and dressed in white and brown robes with a white wand strapped to her side.

Rohan: Thank you Fiona

Fiona smiled Sweetly at Rohan. He was a tall boy with short black hair and was dressed in blue and silver plate armor with a gold trim and a strange looking spear strapped to his back.

Fiona: Your welcome. But exactly why where you unconscious in the woods anyway. Did something attack you?

Rohan: I can't remember. I don't remember anything before waking up in the forest.

Mesa: Do you remember where you're from or where you were going?

Rohan: No I can't remember anything at all.

Fiona: Something must of hit you on the head you have amnesia.

Mesa: Young man could I see that spear you have strapped to your back.

Rohan: uuhh…sure.

Rohan took off his spear and handed it to Mesa. The shaft of the spear was silver with inscriptions engraved in it. And the blade was long with jagged edges and more inscriptions on the flat side of the blade. Mesa examined it carefully for a few minuets before speaking.

Mesa: yes… this is a very odd weapon. I've never seen one like this before. The inscriptions seam to be an ancient text of some sort.

Fiona: can you read it father?

Mesa: No… unfortunately. But I do have a blacksmith friend in Ironforge who might know more about it. Fiona, why don't you take Rohan there so my friend can take a look at it? His name is Dezick Steelfist. Ill send him a message so he that knows you are on your way.

Fiona: Ok father, but may I show Rohan around the city first.

Mesa: of coarse go right ahead. If we're lucky, something in the city might spark his memory.

Rohan and Fiona left the cathedral and headed east toward the park. Along the way Fiona pointed out all the places of interest to see if they helped Rohan to remember something, but nothing helped. As they made their way to the park they passed through the mage quarter of the city.

Fiona: Wait here, I have a friend here who might be able to help.

Fiona walked inside a building and moments later, came out with a female mage. She had blonde hair and wore green and blue robes. Fiona pointed toward Rohan and the mage looked at him then began to walk around him in a circle examining him, which made Rohan feel uncomfortable.

Female mage: May I see your spear please?

Her voice surprised Rohan

Rohan: huh? Oh…sure.

Rohan handed her the spear and she looked at carefully, feeling the inscriptions with here fingers.

Female mage: Just as I thought. These inscriptions are an ancient Night elf text. If you want to find out more about this spear you should travel to Darnassus. There is also a good chance that something there will help the boy's memory return.

Fiona: Thank you for your help Sonya.

Sonya: My pleasure. Always happy to help a friend.

She smiled and handed Rohan's spear back to him.

Sonya: And I hope your companion regains his memory

She smiled at him again and walked back into the building.

Rohan: That was odd.

Fiona: Sorry. That was my sister, Sonya. I asked her if she could help you.

Rohan: And she didn't know anything either huh?

Fiona: Unfortunately no. Well…we should probably get going.

Rohan and Fiona continued to walk through the city until they reached the park and noticed a large crowd gathering in the center. They pushed their way through and saw two men fighting each other fiercely. One had long blond hair and was a large man with red and silver mail and huge two-handed mace. The other was just as big but with red hair. He had on black and silver mail and a two-handed sword. The man in black armor already looked tired and could barely keep up with the red armored man's swings. Finally the man in red armor swung his mace at the other mans side, knocking him out. The crowd cheered and the man in red armor cried out…

Man in red armor: That was pathetic. Is there no one here who can pose an actual challenge?

Rohan jumped out from the crowd with a smirk on his face. People in the crowd began to laugh, making Rohan angry.

Rohan: I am Rohan Flameheart and I challenge you.

The man laughed, and looked at Rohan with a smirk.

Leon: I am Leon of Northsire Abbey, and I accept.

He pulled a large bag of silver from his bag.

Leon: I'll wager this much money. What about you?

Rohan: I don't have any money, but ill wager my spear.

Rohan showed his spear to Leon. Leon looked at quizzically.

Leon: It's an odd looking weapon but I bet its worth allot. You got yourself a deal. Let the battle begin!

Leon swung his mace at Rohan, but he dodged it. Rohan began to twirl his spear to block Leon's swings and jumped up in the air to dodge his last swing. Then in mid air, Rohan spun around and smacked Leon dead in the face with the handle of his spear. Leon fell to the ground unconscious.

Rohan: I didn't mean to hurt him that bad… I was just playing around. Oh well I guess that means I win and this…would be mine.

Rohan picked up the bag of silver and walked out the crowd, leaving Leon unconscious.

As Rohan walked out the park, Fiona came up behind him.

Fiona: Are you crazy? That guy could have killed you! Did you see the size of him?

Rohan laughed and turned to her with a smirk.

Rohan: Yea he was big, but I beat him didn't I?

Fiona sighed and glared at him angrily.

Fiona: Yea I guess you did. Where did you learn to fight like that anyway?

That was amazing!

Rohan: I don't remember how I learned it… I just knew.

Fiona: Oh yea I forgot about your memory. Well then we better get to Ironforge and meet

my father's friend to see what he has to say. We can use that money you won for

supplies.

Rohan: Ok… where's the nearest shop.

Fiona: That would be in the trade district.

Rohan and Fiona kept walking until they reached the trade district, where they found

a vendor and bought food and water for their trip. They then headed toward the flight

master.

Rohan: So we just ride on one of these griffons to Ironforge?

Fiona: Yes, that's all.

So they paid the flight master, got on their griffon, and flew on their way to Ironforge.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So what do you think. Should I add anything. The next chapter will be up in 2-3 days and

Have more fighting in it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2: Journey through Dun Morogh

I'm back with chapter 3. In this chapter there will be a few more fight scenes and a little bit of romance. There will also be a few more new characters. Now lets get on with the story.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2: Journey Through Dun Morogh

As Fiona and Rohan flew to Ironforge, they admired the beautiful scenery below them. They saw the beauty of Elwynn forest, The Red Ridge Mountains, The fearsome Blackrock Mountain, and a lot of other beautiful landscapes.

Rohan: This is amazing! Look at it all, it's beautiful!

Fiona: It is isn't it?

Rohan: What's wrong?

Fiona: Huh? Oh nothing?

They flew in silence for a few minuets. Rohan knew something was wrong with Fiona. She sounded sad and worried about something. Rohan tried to make her talk.

Rohan: come on Fiona…tell me what's wrong.

Fiona put on a fake smile to try and make it look like she was ok.

Fiona: No really I'm fine it's just…(sighs) Ok I'm not fine. I was just thinking…what happens if you don't get your memory back? What would you do? Where would you go?

Rohan thought about it for a few seconds and turned toward her, grinning.

Rohan: Was that all you were worried about?

Fiona: (angrily) What do you mean is that all, this is a serious conversation!

Rohan: Well I never really thought about what I would do if we can't get my memory back…I guess I wouldn't really do anything. Just enjoy life the best that I can. As for where I would go… I guess I could stay with you if that's not to big a problem. (Smiling at Fiona) Besides… if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here right now.

Fiona blushed and smiled back at Rohan. She couldn't believe how happy and carefree Rohan was. He didn't really care whether he got his memory back or not. He was kind of odd, but Fiona enjoyed his company.

Fiona: (pointing to a large gate in between two snowy mountains)There it is, Ironforge.

Their griffon landed in front the gate, and once they got off the griffon took off back in the direction of Stormwind. Fiona and Rohan walked through the gate.

Rohan: This place is huge. Do you know where the guy we're supposed to meet is?

Fiona: Of course I do. This isn't my first time in Ironforge. (Pulling out a map from her pack) Hmmm…he should be in the Great Forge area just north of here.

So they headed north to the Great Forge, Stopping every now and then to look around. As they continued through Ironforge, gnomes and dwarves of all kinds stopped and looked at Rohan curiously making Rohan a little edgy.

Rohan: (whispering to Fiona) Are we there yet? I'm getting kind of uncomfortable with all these people staring at me.

Fiona: It's your spear. Dwarves and gnomes specialize in blacksmithing, engineering, and archeology. They are often curious about strange items.

Rohan: It's still kind of weird having everyone looking at me.

Fiona: Well you're going to have to get used to it because until we find out what that spear really is, your going to have everyone in Azeroth looking at you strangely.

Finally, they reached The Great Forge. There were dwarves and gnomes of all shapes and sizes selling either freshly made swords and axes, or engineered goods such as guns or explosives. Suddenly they heard a deep male voice call out to them.

Dwarf: Fiona! Good to see you.

Fiona: Dezick! Oh I missed you so much!

Fiona ran up to the dwarf and hugged him. The dwarf had short brown hair and a long beard. He had on red and silver mail and was very muscular.

Dezick: So where is the young man your father wanted me to take a look at?

Fiona: (pointing in Rohan's direction) Right over there.

Dezick walked up to Rohan and stared at him for a few seconds before holding his hand out toward Rohan.

Dezick: How are ya boy? I'm Dezick the blacksmith. Fiona's father tells me she found you unconscious in the forest.

Rohan: umm…yes.

Dezick: And you also cant remember anything before Fiona found you?

Rohan: Yes and Mesa thought you might know something about this. (Takes of spear and hands it to Dezick) He said it's of ancient origin and that he's never seen anything like it.

Dezick: (examines the spear for a moment) Sorry lad. I can't help you with this…but I do have a friend in the town library that might know something. He's an expert on ancient artifacts. His name is Arus. Follow me, I'll take you to him.

After walking for a few minuets, they arrived at the library. Dezick pointed toward one of the tables and sitting at it was a gnome mage reading a book. He had blonde hair and was dressed in blue robes with a staff on his back.

Dezick: How are ya Arus? I have a few friends with me who wish to speak with you.

Arus: (looking up from his book) Welcome to Ironforge. Looking at Fiona You must be Fiona. Dezick has told me much about you. And who is the young man behind you/

Rohan: (stepping forward) I am Rohan Flameheart. High priest Mesa sent me here to speak to Dezick about my spear. Shows spear to Arus But Dezick doesn't know anything about it either.

Fiona: My sister Sonya said that the inscriptions were ancient Night elf text, but were not sure how it's connected to Rohan. I found him unconscious in Elwynn forest and he can't remember anything from before then.

Arus: I see…well Sonya was right about it being Night elf text. As for how it's connected to Rohan, I'm not sure. You'll have to go to Darnassus to find out more.

Fiona: Thank you for your help.( Her and Rohan beginto walk away)

Dwarf in panic: It's the Burning Legion! There attacking Ironforge

Everyone turned to see a large, purplish colored demon with wings and armor walking towards them, killing everyone in its path. Suddenly, Rohan's spear began to glow blue, which caught the demons attention.

Fiona:What! The burning legion is here? What's drawing them here?

Rohan: Me.

As Rohan walked up to the demon, it tried to swipe at him with its long, black claws. He dodged the first swipe, but the second swipe was about to hit him in the back. He turned just in time to see the claw coming at him when Dezick blocked it with his axe.

Dezick: (pushing back claw with axe) Don't worry lad. You're not in this alone.

Arus: (Blasting the demon with Frost Bolt) That's right.

Fiona: Were with you all the way. (Burns demon with holy fire)

Rohan: (grinning) Ok, then lets do this.

Rohan pulled out his spear and began to spin it as the demon tried to swipe at him.

As Rohan dodged and blocked the demons attacks, Dezick used thunderclap to paralyze the demon. Then, Fiona and Arus use starshards and arcane missiles to blast the demon and push him backwards. Suddenly Rohan's hands began to glow golden, and he cast Seal of Fury. Then he slashed the demon with his spear and it fell down and died.

Rohan: (smiling) We did it.

Dezick: Yep, the demon is dead. Ya fought well lad.

Fiona: Aaahhhhhh!

Rohan turned to see Fiona being grabbed by the demon. Next the demon reached for Rohan and his spear, but Rohan slashed the demon and it screamed in pain.

Rohan: (enraged) Let go of her!

As his spear began to glow blue again, Rohan ran up to the demon, jumped, and used a spell no one had ever seen before. He swung his spear and it released a blade of arcane magic that cut through the demons hand. Then Rohan turned and blasted it in the head with the same spell. The headless demon fell to the ground, lifeless. All the gnomes and dwarves cheered as Rohan helped up Fiona and walked back to Dezick and Arus.

Dezick: That was amazing lad. What was that!

Arus: Yes, I've never seen a spell like that before. The spear began to glow whenever you got close to the demon.

Rohan: I don't really know how I did it. I was focused on saving Fiona.

Fiona: (Hugging Rohan tightly) Oh thank you so much Rohan. You saved my life.

Rohan: (blushing) It was nothing…really. That's what friends are for.

Fiona realized what she was doing and quickly let go of Rohan, blushing deep red.Rohan thought he saw a dark figure walk around the corner, but pushed the thought from his mind.

Random dwarf: Thank you for defeating the demon and saving our town. (Pulls out bag full of silver )Please, take this as a token of our gratitude. You and your friends will always be welcome in Ironforge.

Rohan: I seem to begetting a lot of money lately. (Smiles) Thank you for the money, I am very grateful. (Turns to Fiona) So what should we do now?

Fiona: I guess we have no choice but to go to Darnassus. The night elves have to know some thing about you.

Dezick: Umm…if you don't mind lad, Arus and I have talked it over and we would like to accompany you two on your journey.

Arus: We want to help you find the information your looking for. Besides, a little bit of exploring could help me to learn more about the world.

Rohan and Fiona: Of coarse you guys can come.

Arus: Then it's settled. But before we leave for Darnassus, we should stop at my workshop in Tinkertown. I have something I need to pick up.

Rohan: Sure

So Rohan and the others followed Arus to Tinkertown to visit Arus'Workshop. When they arrived they noticed an odd flying machine on a platform.It was blue and green, with propellers in the back of it. And had four seats inside of it.

Arus: Presenting my steam-powered creation, The Gnome Flyer. We can get to Darnassus much faster in this, and it seats all four of us.

Fiona: (looking at the machine nervously) Are you sure this thing will fly?

Arus: (putting on goggles) Of course it will. I'm 85 percent sure.

Rohan: And the other 15 percent?

Arus: We fall out the sky.

Dezick, Rohan and Fiona: Oh boy.

They all loaded in to theairship and braced them selves as the plat form began to rise up and the ceiling opened. The platform went up through the opening, which brought them to a launch pad on one of the mountains in Dun Morogh.

Arus: (Powering up the engines) Hold on to something.

Fiona rapped her arms around Rohan causing him to blush slightly. Theairship shot off the launch pad and flew through the air. Arus smiled proudly as his hand built machine flew through the air perfectly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

About 10 minuets later…

Dezick: pointing to the back seat Hey Arus, take a look at this.

Arus turned in his seat to see Rohan and Fiona sleeping, with Fiona's head resting on Rohan's shoulder. Arus and Dezick smiled and continued to fly theairship toward Darnassus.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So what do you think? To sappy? Next chapter will explain more about Rohan's past and we also meet a new companion, and a new villain. I will have the next chapter up in a few days. Please review


	4. Chapter 3: Followers of the Legion

Hi I'm back with chapter 4. Thanks for reviews from CrimsonBloodElf and Yue. I'll keep writing more cuss I'm kinda bored anyway. Ok in this chapter we meet a new character from darnassus and her pets. We also meet a villain that's involved with the burning legion. Oops I said too much. Just read this chapter to find out more. Ok let's get on with the story.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 3: The Followers of the Legion

Fiona felt someone gently pushing her, causing her to wake up.

Rohan: Wake up Fiona, we're almost there.

Fiona: (yawning) Oh… good. Where are we now?

Arus: We're in the forests outside of Shadow Glen. We will reach Darnassus in a few minuets.

Dezick: Look below!

Rohan and the others looked out of the side of the airship to see a female Night elf being attacked by some kind of black and purple serpent with wings. She looked badly injured.

Arus: That's a Wind Serpent, but they don't live in this area, why is it here?

Rohan: I don't know but she needs help! (Jumps from airship)

Fiona: Are you crazy, don't jump!

The Wind serpent was about to strike when Rohan slashed it across the back with his spear. The serpent turned to him with a fierce look in its eyes. It lunged at Rohan, trying to bite him with its sharp fangs. Rohan managed to dodge two of its strikes, but the third strike grazed his shoulder and cut him.

Rohan: Ahhhh!

Female Night elf: Shadow, attack!

A black night saber jumped out of a nearby bush and clawed at the wind serpent. The wind serpent was about to retaliate when Arus blasted it with his Fireball spell. The serpent shrieked in pain and flew away quickly. The airship landed and everyone got out to help both Rohan and the female Night elf.

Female Night elf: Who are you people?

Fiona: Don't worry we are friendly. (Holds hands over night elf) Hold still so I can heal you.

Fiona's hands began to glow and all of the night elf's wounds disappeared.

Meka: Thank you… I am Meka Windcaller. (Black night saber begins to sniff Arus) And that's Shadow.

Fiona: (as she's healing Rohan's wounds) So why was that Wind Serpent attacking you?

Meka: I'm not sure… Shadow and I were on our way to Darnassus when it appeared.

Dezick: Speakin oh Darnassus, we were on our way there as well when we stopped to help you. Could you show us the way there if it's not too much trouble?

Meka: Of course, it's the least I can do.

So after all their wounds had healed, Meka led Rohan and his companions to the Night elf capital city of Darnassus. The city was full of trees with a beautiful lake in its center. Leaves paved the roads and walkways. As the others admired the scenery, Meka turned to ask them a question.

Meka: Why did you travelers wish to come to Darnassus anyway?

Rohan: Because of this…(hands spear to Meka)

Meka: (examining the spear) This is Night elf text. It's a prophecy of some sort. It says, " Though the world shall fall to darkness and the legions army return, the guardians blade shall cut through the darkness and bring light once to the world once more."

Fiona: Why would Rohan have a guardian's weapon unless…Rohan is a guardian!

Mysterious voice: And that is why he must die…

A male Night elf with long silver hair and wearing gray and red colored robes jumped out of the trees. He had a long spear that had a red glow at its tip.

Rohan: Who are you!

Caim: My name is not important, but since you're about to die I guess I can tell you. I am Caim Thornhelm.

Meka: What is that weapon your holding?

Caim: Do you like it? It is my own custom made spear enchanted with fire magic.

Meka: What! You know magic is forbidden. It is what brought the Burning Legion to our civilization long ago. Do you want to relive the mistakes of the past?

Caim: Such a foolish woman. Do you still believe in the teachings of that failure, Malfurion? He told us to stop using magic to save ourselves, sacrificing our immortality. And when we tried to regain our immortality through the use of the world tree Teldrassil, he said nature would not allow it and that we were foolish for doing so.

Meka: Malfurion saved our race!

Caim: And what does he have to show for it? Now his mind and spirit are lost in the Emerald Dream and all that remains of him is his lifeless body. I am tired of his teachings. I have joined with the Burning Legion on the promise that I will have all the magical power and immortality I desire. And I shall see to it that the Legion gets exactly what they want!

Dezick: (charges at Caim with his axe in hand) Not on our watch!

Dezick was about to strike at Caim when he was suddenly blasted backwards by a burst of fire magic. Then two other figures appeared. One was a dwarf with long black hair and a beard. He had a huge war hammer in his hand and was dressed in black plate armor. The other was a human with long red hair. He was dressed in Black and red armor with a red cloak and had an odd looking sword strapped to his back.

Human in black armor: Well now, 5 against 1 isn't fair now is it.

Arus: Who are you two!

Faust: Oh where are my manners, I am Faust.

Onyx: and I am Onyx Darkiron.

Rohan: What do you want with us?

Faust: We are servants of the Burning Legion. For some reason the Legion sees you all as a threat. ( looks in Rohan's direction) They see you as the greatest threat of all, which is why we cant let you leave here alive.

Onyx: We can't allow you to interfere with the Legions plans for a third invasion.

Meka: It doesn't matter if the Legion invades again or not. They've been defeated twice and will be defeated again.

Caim: The Legion may have failed before, but this time the Legion will succeed and this world shall belong to Sargeras.

Faust: Now prepare to die!

Faust raised his hands up in the air and they began to glow purple. He began to spread out his hands and the purple magic around his hands began to form a portal. A dark figure began to emerge from the portal. The figure completely emerged from the portal and it closed. The figure was a purple demon with long horns, huge wings and long black claws.

Arus: It's a Dreadlord!

Fiona: That's the same demon that attacked us in Ironforge! He's a Warlock!

Rohan: (glaring at Faust enraged) It was you! You're the one who sent that demon rampaging through Ironforge! You're responsible for the slaughter of innocent gnomes and dwarves!

Faust: Yes and I was very surprised to see you survive. Most people cant take out a dreadlord by them selves. But it did allow me to see just how powerful you are. You have great power sleeping within you, more power then anyone in the world. But I can't let you live long enough for that power to awaken. Now die!

The Dreadlord blasted Rohan with a beam of magic that slowly began to suck the life out of him. Rohan screamed in pain as the demon slowly drained him of life.

Fiona: Rohan! ( Bombards dreadlord with starshards)

Onyx: Oh no you don't. ( charges at Fiona)

Dezick: ( smacking Onyx backwards with his axe) Why don't you pick on someone yur own size.

As Dezick and Onyx began to fight, Meka decided to take on Caim. Her and Shadow began to attack Caim when the black wind serpent from earlier dove in and attacked Shadow.

Meka: It was you that attacked us earlier!

Caim: yes and know it's time to finish the job

Arus began to attack Faust with Arcane Missiles, but Faust deflected it with his Demon Armor spell.

Faust: Pathetic, you really think you can defeat me you weak little gnome

Arus: I can try.

While all the others are fighting Fiona attempts to battle the dreadlord and save Rohan. The demon cancels its spell on Rohan and turns it's attention to Fiona. It tries to grab her but Fiona use the Power Word: Shield and protects herself. Then demon becomes angry and turns back toward Rohan, attempting to drain the rest of his strength. Rohan screamed in pain as the dreadlord drained almost all of his strength. In her rage, Fiona cast Inner Fire and burned the demon with Holy Fire. The added power of Inner Fire gave Fiona just enough strength to kill the demon.

Faust: Caim! Onyx! Time to leave!

Dezick: Not so fast!

Faust: Another day fools.

There was a flash of light and when it cleared, Faust, Caim, and Onyx were gone. The others noticed that Fiona was kneeling by Rohan's lifeless body.

Fiona: (crying) Rohan… Please don't be dead. You can't be dead. ( Tries to revive him with her magic)

Meka: Is he going to be ok?

Fiona: I don't know. (sobs) He's not breathing.

Dezick: Poor lad…( him and Arus lowered their heads)

Fiona: ( Raising Rohan's head to her own) Rohan please wake up. You can't die yet. We still have to find your lost memory (sobs). Remember you said you would stay with me… You said if we didn't find your memory you would still stay with me. (sobs) You can't die yet because… I love you. ( Lowers her head toward Rohan's and kisses him)

The others just looked on sadly. Fiona broke away from the kiss with tears running down her face. She stared at Rohan with tears in her eyes.

Fiona: Please… don't leave me.

Rohan: I… wont.

Everyone looked up in shock as Rohan sat up and looked into Fiona's eyes. Fiona stared at Rohan in disbelief, smiling.

Rohan: Fiona… I love you to. ( Leans forward and kisses Fiona)

The others smiled and watched Rohan and Fiona, happy that their friend was ok. Fiona and Rohan broke their kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Suddenly Fiona spoke up.

Fiona: You idiot! You had me so worried, I thought you were dead! ( hits Rohan over the head)

Rohan: Ow… hey I'm injured remember?

Fiona: ( hugs Rohan) Just don't worry me like that again.

Rohan: Don't worry… I wont leave you. ( Stands up) I only have one question… where can I get something to eat around here, I'm starving.

Fiona: You were almost killed and all you can think about is food?

Dezick: (laughing) He's a strange one all right.

Meka: Don't worry, there's an inn close by that has plenty to eat, my treat.

Everyone followed Meka to the inn where they enjoyed a wonderful feast and warm beds. They all went to their separate rooms and slept.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day…

Everyone woke up refreshed and full of energy. They got ready and met up in front of the inn.

Arus: Well where to know?

Meka: Well we need to find out how Rohan is connected to the Guardians of Tirisful. But the last of the Guardian died years ago.

Fiona: Well the Stormwind library might have some information we can use.

Rohan: Well then to Stormwind it is.

Everyone loaded into the airship and flew on their way to Stormwind. While the others talked amongst them selves, Rohan and Fiona sat together holding hands.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So that's the end of the chapter. I know it really sappy. While I was writing it I even though it was a little too sappy. So if you have any ideas to make it a little less sappy ill be happy to listen to them. Chap 5 will be up in about 3-4 days. I got writers block now. Lol. Please review


	5. Chapter 4: Endless Questions,Few Answers

Welcome back everyone. people seem to like my new stories so im trying to pump out updates as fast as possible. Anyway in this chapter we will learn more about Rohan's past as well as the mysterious people who attacked him last chapter. So lets get on with the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last Guardian Chapter 5

Memories Renewed

Rohan: (stretching) Man it feels good to get out of the airship!

Mika: Yea I know what you meen. It's kinda cramped in there. (Rubs back)

Arus: (angrily) It wouldnt be an issue if you didnt try to fit your nightsaber in there with us.

Dezick: Dont we have sumthin a little more important to do than argueing?

Arus: Oh yes I almost forgot. We must get to the Stormwind library.

So Rohan and the others begin to travel around Stormwind in search of the library.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

Faust: Master, the boy has reached Stormwind. He must of survived somehow.

Infront of him sat a figure dressed in black robs with horns extending from under his hood. His eyes were not fully visable, only a disturbing red glow were his eyes would be. The mysterious figure spoke angrily at Faust.

Unknown voice: You have failed me Faust. I exspected more from you.

Faust: Forgive me Master

Faust was both terrified and confused. He knew better than to anger his master, and he saw the gaurdian die first hand, he watched as the dreadlord drained his very soul from his body. He should not be walking amoungst the living...

Caim: Should we travel to Stormwind and finish the job?

Unknown voice: That will not be necesary. Let the boy reach the library, I find their pathetic attemptsquite amusing.

Faust, Caim and Onyx:As you wish Lord Kail.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Stormwind

Rohan and the others had reached the library and were now looking for all the books they could find that might hold a clue to Rohan's past.

Fiona: Any luck Mika?

Mika: No. What about you?

Fiona: (shakes head) Nothing here either

Dezick: Same here.

Rohan: Guys come here quick!

Everyone rushed over to the other side bof the library where Rohan was sitting. He had a large and very old looking book infront of him.

Fiona: What is it? Did you find something?

Arus: Yes I think we have

Rohan opens the book. It is titled The Great Magus Medievh.

Rohan: (Reading the book) Many years ago a powerful mage, Medievh lived. He was the son of Aegwynn, The Guardian of Tirisfal. But Instead of passing her powers on to the next Guardian she gave her powers to Medievh. Little is known about Medievh except that his power drove him insane and that he was killed in the orc wars. Medievh is the last Guardian.

Mika: If Medievh died then how could Rohan be the last Guardian?

Rohan: We finally get some answers and things just get more complicated.

Fiona: ( puts a hand on Rohan's shoulder) Dont worry. We will find out the truth.

The gang walked outside to clear their heads. They were still unsure how everything was linked together. They desided to get some food since it had been days since they had a real meal. They were just about to enter an inn when they where confrunted by an old enemy.

Leon: Well if it isnt the little brat! Dont think i've forgotten what you did to me!

Rohan:Do I knowyou?

Fiona: You idiot! Thats the guy you knocked out before!

Rohan: Oh yea... hows it going?

Leon: You humilliated me infront of all of Stormwind, and now it's payback time.

Mika: (pointing at Fiona and Rohan) Exactly how many enemies do you two have?

A crowd was already gathering around Rohan and Leon. Leon brandished hisnew weapon, a largetwo handed axe,and prepared for combat.

Leon: Theres no backing down now!

Rohan: I dont intend to. ( draws his spear)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats it for chapter 5. Sorry its so short but i desided to add some suspence. Plz review.


End file.
